Robin Returns
by HopeCoppice
Summary: Robin's appearance at Garside Grange causes upheaval. Slash & het pairings. Crossover with 'Being Human' but since it's almost entirely YD-centric I'm not billing it as a crossover for now. Slight spoilers for s4 of Being Human.
1. Prologue

**New (short!) multi-chapter fic I wrote a while back. This one's a Young Dracula/Being Human crossover. Subsequent chapters will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula or Being Human. If I did, I think my life would be more or less complete.**

There was a bang at the door. Vlad didn't move, comfortable where he was. Renfield would get it, no doubt. The banging continued, and Bertrand attempted to get up, only to be held back by Vlad's arms around his waist.  
"Leave it, it's not important."  
"How do you know?"  
"Not more important than you staying here." Bertrand rolled his eyes fondly and allowed himself to be held in place as someone continued to pound on the main door of the school.

"Someone let me in, it's almost dawn!" Vlad sat bolt upright; he recognised that voice.  
"Robin?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Not much to say here really. I still don't own Young Dracula or Being Human.**

"Robin, what are you doing here?" The other teen grinned at Vlad.  
"Waiting to be asked in. Like I said, it's almost dawn-"  
"Yeah, of course, come in, goes without saying. Why do you care if it's daw... oh."  
"Thanks, mate. Can we talk about this somewhere less about-to-be-sunny?"

They settled in the throne room and Vlad gestured vaguely in the direction of his own retracted fangs.  
"So... what happened? I mean... you're one of us now, right?" Robin smiled again.  
"Yeah, got a whole new identity and loving life. I go by Adam now. Bone to pick with you, though."  
Vlad grimaced – this was going to be about the mind wipe leaving him exposed, he just knew it. Clearly he'd forgotten who he was talking to.  
"I mean, I waited my _whole_ _life_ to be bitten and then when it finally happened I was unconscious and missed it." He frowned, looking suspiciously at his best friend. "...What?"  
Vlad was grinning at him. "I _really_ missed you."

It was two hours later, amidst a flurry of catching up, that Bertrand entered the room.  
"And you're going to be in charge of _everything_, that'll be so cool. You could get away with whatever you liked!"  
"Yeah, and I expect if you stick around, you'll make me do something stupid just because I can."  
"Yeah, of course!" Robin looked up to see Bertrand lurking in the doorway. "Uh, hi."

Vlad turned, catching sight of the older vampire, and glanced awkwardly back at Robin before speaking.  
"Oh, uh, Bertrand. This is Robin, my best friend from Stokely. Robin, this is my... tutor. Bertrand."  
"I thought Robin was a breather." Bertrand didn't miss the way Vlad introduced him as one of the staff, but this wasn't the time or place to comment on it.  
"I was. I got bitten. Actually, I really do prefer to call myself Adam now. A bit less of a Batman cliché." He smiled awkwardly at Bertrand, picking up on the tension but not the cause.  
"You'll always be Robin to me, though."  
Bertrand's frown deepened slightly as he bowed his head and left.


	3. Chapter 2

**Enjoying the fic so far? I hope so. Here's another bit. I don't own Being Human or Young Dracula; those are not things I own.**

"You didn't tell him about us." Bertrand was waiting in Vlad's coffin room when he made his way up there at midday, having settled Robin in one of the spare rooms.  
"Well, we're trying to keep it quiet, aren't we? Nobody outside the family-"  
"So you didn't tell him because you don't trust him?" Bertrand didn't believe that for a second.  
"No! Of course I trust him. I just, well, it's awkward. We haven't seen each other in years – what was I supposed to say? 'Oh, yeah, I share a coffin with my teacher now'?"  
Bertrand's face fell. "You're ashamed of us."  
The Chosen One shook his head. "Not ashamed, just... embarrassed. And perhaps a little confused." His eyes widened as he realised what he'd said. "Not confused, I don't know why I-"

His tutor interrupted with a sigh. "It's fine. It sounds like you could use some thinking space. I'll sleep alone today."  
He kept up his mask of composure until he reached the training room, but instead of settling into his shroud he seized his stick and began unleashing a savage attack on the punch bag in the corner. It took two hours for him to finally vent his frustration enough to sleep. He wasn't a fool; he knew a threat when he encountered one and Robin Branagh, or Adam, or whatever he wanted to call himself, was a threat. He and Vlad had been close before; they could be close again.

Things would be so much simpler for them; there was no rule against two students, vampires of equal age who'd even spent their sunlit years together. Vampire society would have to deal with their Grand High Vampire's sexuality, and he didn't expect it to be a huge problem given that vampires had a lot longer to discover themselves. What they wouldn't have to deal with – what _Vlad_ wouldn't have to deal with, if he was with Robin, was the malicious gossip that would fly around about pressure from authority figures in his youth, abuse of power, Bertrand's obvious abuse of Vlad's feelings in order to _gain_ power...

He closed his eyes. Maybe Vlad _would_ be better off with Robin.


	4. Chapter 3

**And so it continues... Enjoy. I don't own Young Dracula, Being Human, or anything else I can think of that the BBC does.**

Alone in his coffin, Vlad stared up at the lid and tried to take in all the new information he'd been presented with. Robin had been bitten in Stokely, just before the slayers had descended on his sire. From what he could tell, the mind wipe had actually saved Robin from being staked; the slayers had left him for dead. When he'd woken up, he'd been a half-fang without a sire, free to go anywhere and do as he pleased. He'd disappeared, changed his name, and eventually, after a few years, managed to track down Vlad.

Why had he bothered? Vlad wasn't sure. He supposed Bertrand would tell him to consider the possibility that Robin had just seen an opportunity to get close to the power Vlad wielded in the vampire world, but he didn't believe that for a second. Bertrand didn't know Robin like Vlad did.

No, Robin had probably sought him out because they'd been best friends, and sometimes a vampire just needed his best friend. It was nothing to do with that one clumsy kiss they'd shared before he left Stokely. Of course it wasn't. Robin probably didn't even remember it. And that was good, because Vlad had Bertrand now.

His tutor was angry with him, he knew that. He shouldn't have introduced him as his tutor, the way he'd have introduced McCauley or Renfield. But what else could he say? They weren't what you'd call lovers – that implied a level of emotion that neither of them were prepared to admit to, or at the very least a physical relationship that went further than theirs did. They were just two vampires who frequently shared a coffin, and had some very heated make-out sessions whenever they got chance.

Bertrand was always careful to stop him saying anything about the future of their relationship; he cautioned against getting too attached and reassured him that if this was just a crush, that was alright, and he would simply be satisfied with helping his student work through those feelings. He said those things, and every time he did, Vlad watched the light in his eyes fade a little further. It wasn't that the older vampire didn't care, Vlad knew, it was just that he didn't see that they _could_ have a future. They could – Vlad was sure of that – but he didn't know how. He'd been thinking about it ever since this... whatever it was... had begun, and he still hadn't found a solution.

Now, not for the first time, he wondered if Bertrand was right.


	5. Chapter 4

**I still don't own anything.**

Robin couldn't believe how little had changed, and yet how much. The throne room in the school was just like the one in the castle back in Stokely, and he and Vlad had chatted like old times – like they'd never been apart. And yet now Vlad was in charge of the whole vampire race, and Robin was _part of it_.

He wondered what Bertrand's problem was. He seemed ludicrously overprotective of his student, and Robin wondered for a moment if he knew about their childish kiss back in Stokely. It would make sense for them to try to keep the Chosen One away from temptation. Temptation! Robin scoffed at his own thoughts. He and Vlad were friends, that was all. Perhaps if Vlad had stayed in Stokely, they could have been something else, but now that ship had well and truly sailed.

He and Yvonne had parted ways to shake off the last of the press, and would be meeting up again in Paris in a week or so. He'd taken the opportunity to drop in on his old friend, but he hadn't quite worked up the nerve to admit to hooking up with a teacher yet. He hadn't cared who knew, but Vlad was different. Vlad had gone to school with him, knew the teachers they had back then, probably still thought of him as a breather. But he had nothing to be ashamed of. He'd tell him tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5

**Just this and an epilogue to go! Still don't own anything.**

When Vlad appeared in the throne room that evening, he didn't look as if he'd slept a wink.  
"Rough day?" Robin was already there, waiting to see if the Count or Ingrid were planning to come home. He just wanted to be sure they didn't mind him staying for a while. The Chosen One shrugged.  
"You could say that."

Robin cleared his throat, a little awkwardly. This was where it would all get complicated, Vlad was sure. Robin would bring up the kiss, and all those old feelings would be stirred up...  
"Look, there's something I have to tell you about." And then, to Vlad's surprise, he began to talk about a woman, a teacher he'd met in his travels. They were in love, apparently.  
"...And yeah, she's older, but I'm a vampire now, I'm not going to get many chances to be in a relationship with someone older than me, am I? I'll be, like, 300. If nobody gets annoyed and stakes me. And I... I really love her. I know people don't think it can work, but it can. It will."

Vlad stared at him. "You think a relationship with a teacher can work? What if she was _your_ teacher?"  
Robin shrugged. "None of that stuff matters when you love someone."  
Vlad thought about that for a moment, then swore under his breath. "I've got to find Bertrand. I'm happy for you, Rob- _Adam_. And thanks." Then he ran off towards the training room.


	7. Epilogue

**And that's it for this story, folks! I hope you enjoyed it. I still (sadly) don't own Being Human or Young Dracula**

Bertrand was standing, staring at the punch bag. In a moment, he would have to go upstairs and face the reality of Vlad choosing Adam over him, and he would let it happen because it was better for Vlad. He just needed a few minutes to prepare himself for that. He closed his eyes, trying to settle his thoughts.

So it came as a surprise when he felt Vlad's hand on his cheek. His eyes flew open to find the boy staring up at him, and all his resolve flew out of the window.  
"I'm in love with you." Why had he said that? Vampires didn't do love, and Vlad certainly didn't feel that way about him, and they had no future-  
"I love you too, Bertrand." Vlad kissed him, and right there, in the present, Bertrand decided that nothing anybody else thought mattered.


End file.
